Petyr Baelish
, Finger |Ehepartner = Lysa Tully }} Lord Petyr Baelish, auch Kleinfinger genannt, war zunächst Meister der Münze unter König Robert Baratheon und Mitglied des Kleinen Rates. thumb|300px|Aidan Gillen als Petyr Baelish in der HBO-Serie Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Petyr Baelish Ein kleiner Mann von schlanker Gestalt, behände und hübsch. Er hat ein Gesicht mit scharfen Zügen, fröhlichen grau-grünen Augen, einem schmalen Kinnbart und silbernen Strähnen in seinem dunklen Haar. Er kaut gerne Minzblätter. Nach der Heirat mit Lysa Tully schneidet er sich ihr zuliebe den Bart ab. Er macht sich gerne und häufig über andere Leute lustig, kann aber auch Häme einstecken. Er ist zudem ein sehr selbstbewusster Mann, manchmal auch unverschämt und zuweilen einfach sarkastisch. Er spielt und wettet gerne und schreckt auch vor unfairen Mitteln nicht zurück. Tyrion behauptet, es liege in seiner Natur, ständig zu lügen, so habe er bei Hof damit geprahlt, Catelyn Tully entjungfert zu haben. Für gewöhnlich trägt er ein höhnisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Er trägt manchmal einen schweren Umhang mit pelzbesetztem Kragen, befestigt mit einer Nachtigall. Bei einer anderen Gelegenheit trägt er ein samtenes Wams, silber und cremefarben, dazu einen grauen Seidenumhang, mit Fuchs besetzt. Wie sich im Laufe der Zeit herausstellt, ist sein Machthunger kaum zu stillen. Er schreckt dabei vor keiner Schandtat zurück und spielt von Anfang an alle Figuren gegeneinander aus. Insbesondere den Starks gegenüber verhält er sich sehr ambivalent: während er anscheinend immer noch Gefühle für Catelyn empfindet und ihr verspricht, Eddard bei seinen Untersuchungen zu helfen, bringt er ihn gleichzeitig absichtlich in Schwierigkeiten. Außerdem scheint er schon sehr früh ein Auge auf Sansa geworfen zu haben, die er umgarnt und gegen ihren Vater aufzubringen versucht. Einer seiner engsten Vertrauten ist Lothor Brunn. Biographie Petyr Baelishs Urgroßvater war ein Söldner aus Braavos im Dienste von Lord Corbray. Sein Großvater wählte den Titan von Braavos als Wappen, als er zum Ritter geschlagen wurde. Schon als Kind auf Schnellwasser war Petyr ein frecher, kleiner Junge gewesen, der stets in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Sein Großvater war ein Heckenritter und Petyrs Vater einer der kleinsten Lords auf den Fingern, dessen Haus nur ein paar Morgen Land besaß. In Schnellwasser wurde Petyr als Mündel großgezogen. Er wuchs zusammen mit den sozial höhergestellten Kindern des Lords von Schnellwasser auf: Catelyn, Lysa und Edmure. Letzterer gab ihm den Spitznamen "Kleinfinger" aufgrund der bescheidenen Besitztümer seiner Familie auf der kleinsten der vier Halbinseln der Finger. Als Kind schon war er verschlagen gewesen, nach seinen Missetaten aber stets auch reumütig aufgetreten. Mit den beiden Schwestern verstand sich Petyr gut. Einmal backten Catelyn, Lysa und Petyr zusammen Matschkuchen und Petyr aß soviel davon, dass er eine Woche krank war. Auch für ihn war wie für die Tully-Kinder Ser Brynden Tully wie ein Ersatzvater. Mit noch nicht einmal neun Jahren versucht er, Lysa und Catelyn, die beider älter sind als er, zu einem Kussspiel zu überreden, auf das sich die Schwestern halb ernst, halb kichernd einlassen. Für Catelyn waren diese Küsse eher unschuldig, aber Lysa erlaubte Petyr ein bisschen mehr, denn sie hatte Gefallen daran. Als sie älter wurden, verliebte sich Petyr in Catelyn , die ihn aber nur wie einen Bruder ansah. Als die Verlobung zwischen Catelyn und Brandon Stark bekannt gemacht wurde, forderte Petyr den fünf Jahre Älteren zum Duell heraus, obwohl Brandon zudem viel geübter im Schwertkampf war. Brandon gewann diesen Kampf , der in Schnellwasser ausgetragen wurde, ohne Mühe, verwundete Petyr aber ernsthaft und hätte ihn auch getötet, wenn Catelyn ihn nicht gebeten hätte, ihn zu verschonen. Sein letztes Wort, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde, war "Cat". Er lag zwei Wochen im Krankenbett, wo Lysa ihn zusammen mit dem Maester pflegte, Catelyn ihn aber nicht besuchen durfte und Edmure von Petyr wieder fortgeschickt wurde, weil er Brandon als Knappe gedient hatte. Nach dem Kampf sahen Catelyn und Petyr sich nicht wieder , Hoster Tully befahl, dass Petyr Schnellwasser verlassen musste. Catelyn verbrannte auch den einzigen Brief, den er ihr noch geschrieben hatte. Lysa selbst erzählt Sansa Stark auf Hohenehr, wie Catelyn all die Jahre auf Schnellwasser nur mit Petyr gespielt habe. Sie erinnert sich an einen Abend, als die Lords Bracken und Schwarzhain wieder einmal wegen eines Streits auf Schnellwasser waren, und während ein Sänger spielte, habe Catelyn ganze sechsmal mit Petyr getanzt. Als der Streit zwischen den Lords nicht beigelegt werden konnte, habe sich Lord Hoster mit den beiden in sein Audienzzimmer zurückgezogen, und die Kinder haben sich an dem Abend betrunken. Edmure Tully war noch jung und schnell betrunken, und Petyr hat dann versucht, Catelyn zu küssen, doch sie hat ihn zurückgewiesen und ihn ausgelacht. Anschließen habe sich Petyr so sehr betrunken, dass Ser Brynden Tully ihn ins Bett tragen musste. In dieser Nacht ist Lysa zu Petyr ins Bett gestiegen, um ihn zu trösten, und er hat ihr ihre Jungfräulichkeit genommen, dann hat er ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebe, sie dann allerdings "Cat" genannt, bevor er wieder einschlief. Ungefähr im Jahre hatte Jon Arryn Kleinfinger die Zollverwaltung eines kleineren Lehens übertragen, und dieser hatte die Einkünfte schnell verdreifacht. Für die Hand des Königs, der mit der Verschwendungssucht König Roberts zu kämpfen hatte, war ein Mann wie Kleinfinger viel wert. Er holte ihn an den Hof nach Königsmund und innerhalb von drei Jahren war Kleinfinger Meister der Münze und saß somit im Kleinen Rat. Nach ein paar weiteren Jahren waren die Einnahmen der Krone um ein Zehnfaches gewachsen im Vergleich zu Kleinfingers Vorgänger, allerdings auch die Schulden der Krone. Kleinfinger verstand es, mit dem Gold zu jonglieren, er ließ neue Schuldscheine ausstellen und ließ das Geld arbeiten. Er investierte und verkaufte stets mit Gewinn in alle möglichen Fertigwaren, Rohstoffe und Produktionsstätten. Gleichzeitig brachte er seine Männer in wichtige Ämter und Positionen des Reichs unter: die vier Hüter der Schlüssel waren ihm treu ergeben, der Zähler und der Wiegemeister des Königs, die Amtmänner aller drei Münzstätten, der Hafenmeister, die Steuereintreiber, die Zollbeamte, der Wollverwalter, die Tributeintreiber, die Zahlmeister, der Weinverwalter - die meisten wichtigen Finanzämter stehen nun unter Kleinfingers Kontrolle, und er hat die Ämter mit hungrigen Kaufmannssöhnen und einfachen Männern besetzt, die ihre Arbeit weit effektiver verrichten als die Hochgeborenen vor ihnen. Niemand hatte ihn oder seine Entscheidungen je in Frage gestellt, denn dazu war er zu freundlich und stammte aus einem zu unbedeutenden Haus und hatte kein Land, keine Armee, keine Vasallen. Lysa Tully erzählt Sansa, dass Jon Arryn Petyr Baelish ihr zuliebe das Zollamt von Möwenstadt übertragen habe, und er habe die Einkünfte verzehnfacht. Später hat er ihn zum Meister der Münze gemacht und nach Königsmund geholt. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Als Catelyn Tully nach Königsmund kommt, um etwas über den Dolch zu erfahren, mit dem ein Attentat auf ihren Sohn Bran verübt wurde, steigt sie zunächst scheinbar unbemerkt in ein Gasthaus in der Stadt ab. Bald aber wird sie von Petyr in einen Turm in den Roten Bergfried gebracht. Dort versucht er zunächst, Catelyns Beweggründe zu erfahren, aber erst als Lord Varys sie überraschend offen nach dem Messer fragt, spricht Catelyn die Wahrheit. Petyr sagt, dass Messer habe einmal ihm gehört, er habe es aber bei einem Turnier wegen einer Wette an Tyrion Lennister verloren, der gegen seinen Bruder Jaime gewettet habe. Diese Lüge führt später indirekt zum Ausbruch des Kriegs der Fünf Könige, da Catelyn Tyrion in Gefangenschaft nimmt. In Wirklichkeit hatte Petyr den Dolch an Robert Baratheon verloren. Wenig später arrangiert Kleinfinger ein Treffen zwischen Catelyn und Eddard Stark, der gerade erst in Königmund eingetroffen ist. Jetzt zeigt sich, dass Catelyn Petyr vertraut und ihn dazu gebracht zu haben scheint, dass er Eddard bei seinen Nachforschungen unterstützt. Eddard schickt Catelyn nach dem Treffen unverzüglich wieder nach Winterfell. Petyr beteuert, dass er Varys im Griff habe und ihnen bei ihren Verdächtigungen gegenüber dem Haus Lennister hilft. Später berichtet er Eddard, dass sich noch vier Diener Jon Arryns in Königsmund befinden, unter ihnen sein Knappe Ser Hugo aus dem Grünen Tal. Er erwähnt auch, dass Eddard umgeben sei von Spionen von Varys und der Königin und dass er sich vor den beiden in Acht nehmen soll. Kleinfinger sitzt im Kleinen Rat, als Janos Slynt über die steigende Kriminalität im Vorfeld des Turniers der Hand berichtet. Eddard weist ihn an, die Bezahlung 50 neuer Goldröcke zu organisieren. Auf dem Turnier der Hand nähert er sich Sansa Stark und streichelt ihr unvermittelt über die Wange und ihr Haar. Er erzählt ihr, dass einst ihre Mutter seine Schönheitskönigin gewesen sei und verschwindet dann wieder. Beim Turnier erklärt Petyr Baelish, dass er 100 Golddrachen auf einen Sieg Jaime Lennisters über Sandor Clegane setzt, weil er nicht glaubt, dass ein Hund die Hand abbeißt, die ihn füttert. Renly Baratheon wettet dagegen und gewinnt. Loras Tyrells Trick gegen Gregor Clegane findet Petyr amüsant. Kurz nach dem Turnier bringt Lord Varys im Kleinen Rat die Nachricht vor, dass Daenerys Targaryen schwanger ist. König Robert ist außer sich vor Wut und will sie und ihren Bruder Viserys umbringen lassen, was wiederum Eddard unehrenhaft findet. Alle Mitglieder des Rates unterstützen den König in seinem Entschluss außer Ser Barristan Selmy. Kleinfinger argumentiert dabei äußerst zynisch, indem er dem König rät, die unangenehme Sache mit einem "stählernem Kuss" hinter sich zu bringen, zur Not mit "geschlossenen Augen". Der Rat beschließt den Tod Daenerys', woraufhin Eddard die Sitzung verlässt und sein Amt niederlegt. Am Abend besucht Kleinfinger Eddard in dessen Turm und informiert ihn darüber, dass er erreicht habe, dass der König nicht die kostspieligen Gesichtslosen Männer mit dem Tod beauftragt hat, sondern auf sein Wirken hin demjenigen die Lordschaft verspricht, der Daenerys tötet. Außerdem verrät er Eddard, dass er das Bordell gefunden habe, in dem Stannis Baratheon und Jon Arryn gesehen worden sind und nach dem Jory Cassel vergeblich gesucht hatte. Er führt Eddard in Chatayas Bordell, wo er einen weiteren Bastard König Roberts findet. Auf dem Rückweg werden die Starkmänner von Jaime Lennister und 20 seiner Wachen überfallen. Jaime rät Petyr, zu verschwinden und tötet alle Wachen außer Eddard. Als Petyr mit der Stadtwache zurückkehrt, liegt Eddard halb bewusstlos im Schlamm der Straße und hält Jory Cassels Leiche in den Armen. Später stellt Robert Eddard zur Rede und verlangt, dass er Frieden mit Jaime schließen solle. Cersei behauptet unterdessen, dass Eddard und seine Männer betrunken aus einem Bordell gekommen seien und Jaime angegriffen hätten. Petyr Baelish hatte jedoch in der Zwischenzeit gegenüber Robert angegeben, dass sie tatsächlich nur in irgendeinem Bordell gewesen waren, obwohl er es besser wusste. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Catelyn erinnert sich an den Kampf zwischen Petyr und Brandon, als sie auf Hohenehr den Zweikampf zwischen Bronn und Ser Vardis Egen verfolgt. Er ist anwesend, als die Hand des Königs Lord Eddard Stark drei Ritter aus den Flusslanden und einigen Dorfbewohnern verspricht, Ser Gregor Clegane im Namen des Königs zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen für die brutalen Raubzüge, die er auf ihren Ländereien unternommen hat. Kleinfinger stellt dabei in Frage, was der König mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hat. Nach der Sitzung belauscht er Sansa und Septa Mordane und stellt wie Sansa Eddards Entscheidung in Frage, warum er nicht Ser Loras geschickt hatte. Er schmeichelt Sansa, sagt ihr aber auch, dass das Leben kein Heldenlied sei und dass sie das eines Tags herausfinden werde. Wenig später berichtet er Eddard, dass Lord Tywin zum Krieg rüstet, während Robert nun auf der Jagd nach einem riesigen Eber sei, nachdem der weiße Hirsch tot aufgefunden wurde. Bei seinem Besuch sieht er Malleons Buch, kann den Zusammenhang aber scheinbar nicht erkennen. In der Nacht, in der der tödlich vewundete König Robert nach Königsmund zurückgebracht wird und Eddard die Regentschaft über das Reich anvertraut, bis Joffrey bzw. sein Erbe mündig sein wird, trifft sich Eddard auch mit Kleinfinger. Dieser fordert ihn auf, sich mit den Lennisters zu verbünden, um einen Krieg zu vermeiden, den er kommen sieht, falls Eddard an seinem Plan festhält, Stannis Baratehon die Krone anzubieten. Eddard lehnt ab, bittet ihn aber, ihm die Unterstützung der Stadtwache von Königsmund zu sichern, was Kleinfinger ihm verspricht. Am nächsten Tag stirbt König Robert und Eddard beruft den Kleinen Rat ein. Kleinfinger erscheint und berichtet Eddard, dass "die Sache" erledigt sei. Die Sitzung wird unterbrochen, weil Joffrey sich selbst zum neuen König ernannt hat und vom Kleinen Rat den Treueeid verlangt. Kleinfinger hilft Eddard über den Burghof zu gehen. Im Thronsaal kommt es zum Zusammenstoß zwischen Eddard und Cersei, die Roberts Testament einfach zerreisst. Beide befehlen den Goldröcken, den jeweils anderen festzunehmen, doch Eddard wird verraten, gefangen genommen und seine Männer werden erschlagen. Kleinfinger hält Eddard ein Messer an die Kehle und sagt ihm, dass er ihn gewarnt hätte, ihm nicht zu vertrauen. Als Sansa einen Tag später von Cersei vor den Kleinen Rat gebracht wird, wo sie unter Druck dazu gebracht werden soll, ihrer Familie Briefe zu schreiben, ist Petyr der Einzige, der sie verteidigt: er findet, dass in ihr mehr Tully stecke als Stark und sie deshalb nicht automatisch eine Verräterin sein müsse. Er nimmt an König Joffrey Baratheons erster Hofversammlung im Thronsaal teil. Er macht sich über Ser Barristan Selmy lustig, als dieser vom Dienst in der Königsgarde entlassen wird. Einige Tage später wird er Zeuge, wie Eddard Stark vor der Großen Septe von Baelor ein Geständnis ablegt und Joffrey ihn zur Verwunderung aller trotzdem zum Tode verurteilt, was sofort auf der Treppe vor der Septe vollstreckt wird. Cersei Lennister bedauert später, dass Joffrey nicht dem von Varys und Kleinfinger ausgehandelten Plan gefolgt ist und Eddard Stark zur Nachtwache geschickt hat. Kleinfinger hatte Cersei sogar angeboten, Sansa in diesem Fall zu heiraten, doch wäre er von zu niederer Geburt für sie gewesen. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Er nimmt an der Sitzung des Kleinen Rats teil, die an dem Tag abgehalten wird, als Tyrion Lennister als neue amtierende Hand des Königs nach Königsmund kommt. Er lässt eine Steuer einführen für jeden, der in die Stadt will, was Tyrion gleichsam grausam aber auch clever findet, da er auf dem Königsweg gesehen hat, wie viele Menschen auf dem Weg in die schützende Stadt sind. Er ist bei der Sitzung des Kleinen Rats anwesend, in der über die im Reich verbreiteten Erlasse von König Stannis Baratheon diskutiert wird, in denen dieser den Inzest von Königin Cersei Lennister und ihrem Bruder Jaime Lennister anprangert. Er schlägt vor, eigene Gerüchte zu streuen: Sharin Baratheons Vater sei in Wirklichkeit Flickenfratz. Cersei gefällt diese Idee. Tyrion bietet ihm wenig später an, für ihn ein Angebot nach Hohenehr zu bringen und Lady Lysa vorzutragen: wenn sie dem Eisernen Thron beim Kampf gegen Renly und Stannis helfen würde, würde Tyrion Myrcella Baratheon als Mündel nach Hohenehr schicken und sobald wie möglich mit Robert Arryn vermählen. Als Gegenleistung bietet er Kleinfinger Harrenhal an und die Herrschaft über die Flusslande. Tyrion will Kleinfingers Loyalität mit diesem Angebot testen, ahnt aber nicht, dass er der Wahrheit über Jon Arryns Tod nahe gekommen ist. Er ist anwesend, als Tyrion Hof hält und Ser Cleos Frey mit den Bedingungen des Hofes zurück nach Schnellwasser schickt. Anschließend beschwert er sich bei Tyrion wegen dessen Täuschungsversuchs und verlangt, aus solchen Spielchen in Zukunft herausgelassen zu werden. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Nach Renly Baratheons Tod gehen die meisten seiner Fusssoldaten aus Bitterbrück zu Stannis Baratheon über. Der Kleine Rat beschließt, Haus Tyrell ein Bündnisangebot zu machen, das mit der Heirat von Joffrey und Margaery Tyrell besiegelt werden soll. Kleinfinger bietet an, für den Rat nach Bitterbrück zu reisen, stellt aber Forderungen und erwartet eine angemessene Belohnung bei seiner Rückkehr. Er bleibt sehr lange fort, ohne Nachricht nach Königsmund zu schicken. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wird Kleinfinger bei der Feier im Thronsaal von Königsmund geehrt und belohnt: er erhält Harrenhal als Lehen und als Lord über den Trident die Herrschaft über die Flusslande. Der Kleine Rat und Lord Tywin Lennister unterstützen seinen Plan, nach Hohenehr zu reisen und offiziell um die Hand von Lysa Tully anzuhalten. Ser Dontos Hollard hat ihm in der Zwischenzeit berichtet, dass Sansa plant, nach Rosengarten zu reisen, um Willas Tyrell zu heiraten. Kleinfinger gibt diese Information an Lord Tywin weiter, der daraufhin Tyrion mit Sansa verheiratet. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Er nimmt an der Sitzung des Kleinen Rats teil, bei der auch Tyrion Lennister erstmals seit seiner Verletzung in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wieder dabei ist. Unter anderem wird darüber beraten, wie man Hohenehr wieder auf die Seite der Krone ziehen könnte. Der Rat beschließt, Kleinfinger die Erlaubnis zu geben, ins Grüne Tal zu reisen und um die Hand von Lysa anzuhalten. Wenig später geht die Reise los. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Nach der Roten Hochzeit befiehlt Lord Tywin Lennister Ser Gregor Clegane, die Tapferen Kameraden aus Harrenhal zu verjagen. Das bedeutet, dass Kleinfinger die Burg anschließend ohne Blutvergießen einnehmen kann. Kleinfinger hat angeblich auch ein Mädchen gefunden, dass Arya Stark sein soll, und dass mit Lord Roose in den Norden gehen soll, um mit Ramsay Schnee vermählt zu werden. Insgeheim arrangiert er aus der Ferne Sansas Flucht am Tag der Purpurnen Hochzeit: Er trägt Dontos Hollard auf, Sansa für das Hochzeitsfest ein Haarnetz mit einem Giftstein zu geben und sich anschließend mit ihr im Götterhain des Roten Bergfrieds zu treffen, von wo aus sie über eine geheime Leiter in die Schwarzwasserbucht gelangen. Dort wartet Oswell Schwarzkessel mit einem Ruderboot auf sie und bringt sie zu seiner Handelsgaleere weit draußen in der Bucht. Dort angekommen empfängt er Sansa und lässt Dontos augenblicklich erschießen. Er erklärt Sansa, dass er ihre Rettung seit langer Zeit geplant habe, weil er ihre Mutter sehr geliebt habe. Außerdem gibt er zu, für den Mord an Joffrey verantwortlich zu sein, obwohl er zugibt, dass er eigentlich gar kein richtiges Motiv habe, außer dem, den Gegner zu verwirren. Ser Loras Tyrell erklärt Jaime Lennister, dass es Kleinfingers Idee gewesen ist, Garlan Tyrell während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser in Renly Baratheons Rüstung zu stecken, um dem Gegner Angst einzujagen. Sie reisen auf der Merlingkönigin auf die Finger zur "Trübfeste", dem kleinen Ahnensitz von Haus Baelish. Sansa soll sich ab nun als "Alayne Stein" ausgeben, Kleinfingers Bastardtochter. Dort warten sie 14 Tage auf Lady Lysa Tully, die Kleinfinger heiraten will. Sie drängt ihn, noch am gleichen Tag zu heiraten, obwohl Kleinfinger lieber vor dem ganzen Hof auf Hohenehr heiraten würde. In der Hochzeitsnacht schreit sie ihr Lust frei heraus. Am nächsten Tag offenbart Kleinfinger ihr die wahre Identität Sansas. Nach der Hochzeit reist Sansa mit ihrer Tante und Petyr zurück nach Hohenehr. Kleinfinger ist selten auf der Ehr, da er sich um die Lords des Grünen Tals bemühen muss, die Lysa die Heirat übelnehmen. Eines Morgens beginnt es heftig zu schneien, was Sansa an Winterfell erinnert. Sie tritt in den Garten hinaus und baut Winterfell als Schneeburg nach. Nach einer Weile erscheint Petyr Baelish und hilft ihr bei der Vollendung. Sie albern ein wenig herum und plötzlich küsst Petyr Sansa, was sie zunächst geschehen lässt, dann aber zurückweist, was Kleinfinger nicht davon abhält, ihr weiterhin Komplimente zu machen. Lysa allerdings beobachtet die Szene und ruft Sansa später zu sich, um sie mit dem Vorwurf zu konfrontieren, dass sie ihr Petyr wegnehmen wolle. Lysa redet sich in einen hysterischen Rausch und will Sansa sogar durch die Mondpforte stoßen, als Petyr erscheint und sie aufhält. Lysa redet sich in Rage und erwähnt, dass sie Jon Arryn auf Drängen Kleinfingers mit den Tränen von Lys vergiftet habe. Petyr kann sie allerdings beruhigen, sodass Sansa sich in Sicherheit begeben kann, und dann stößt er Lysa ihrerseits durch die Pforte. Anschließend beschuldigt er Marillion, die Tat begangen zu haben. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Als Lord Nestor Rois nach Hohenehr kommt, um den Sänger Marillion wegen Lady Lysas Tod zu verhören, warnt er Petyr, dass sich im Grünen Tal eine Opposition bildet, die Petyr als Lord Protektor absetzen will, allerdings weiß Petyr darüber schon Bescheid. Er zieht Lord Nestor auf seine Seite, indem er ihn mit den Mondtoren belehnt, was dieser als große Ehre empfindet. Anschließend erklärt er Sansa sein Vorgehen im Spiel der Throne und kann sie immer mehr an sich binden. Großmaester Pycelle trägt dem Kleinen Rat in Königsmund das Ansinnen der Lords der Erklärung vor. Cersei entscheidet, dass Petyr Baelish nichts geschehen dürfe, dass die Lords aber ansonsten freie Entscheidungen treffen dürften, was die Regierung des Grünen Tals angehe. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Als die Lords der Erklärung mit 6000 Soldaten vor den Mondtoren eintreffen, verweigert ihnen Lord Nestor zunächst den Zutritt nach Hohenehr, obwohl seine Garnison nur 300 Mann stark ist. Bei der Verhandlung mit den Lords schafft es Petyr Baelish, den Lords ein Jahr abzuringen, in dem er die Regierung über das Grüne Tal wieder in Ordnung bringen will. Während der Verhandlung zieht Ser Lyn Corbray in Rage sein Schwert und droht, das Gesetz der Gastfreundschaft zu brechen, was Petyr in eine bessere Verhandlungsposition bringt. Anschließend erklärt er Sansa, dass sich in diesem Jahr einiges ändern werde. So würden Lady Anya Waynwald und Lord Hortan Rotfest ob ihres Alters wahrscheinlich bald sterben, Lord Gilwald Jäger von seinem Bruder Harlan Jäger ermordet werden, Lord Benedar Belmor bestochen werden, Ser Symond Tempelheim sein Freund werden und Lord Yohn Rois allein dastehen. Zudem werde er in Ser Lyn Corbray, dessen abgesprochenes Possenspiel Petyr bei der Verhandlung geholfen hat, einen zuverlässigen Spion in jeder geheimen Verschwörung gegen ihn haben. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Petyr Baelish vermittelt nach seiner vorläufigen Einigung mit den Lords der Deklaration die Hochzeit von Lord Lyonel mit der Tochter eines reichen Händlers aus Möwenstadt, für die der Lord eine riesige Mitgift erhält. Unter den Hochzeitsgästen befinden sich die Vasallen von Haus Corbray, dazu Lord Wachslin, Lord Gerold Haindorf, Lord Jon Leiherlich, sowie einige niedere Lords und Ritter mit Landbesitz, und Lord Benedar Belmor, der eigentlich zu den Lords der Deklaration gehört, sich aber kürzlich mit Petyr Baelish ausgesöhnt hat. Auf der Feier erscheinen dann überraschenderweise auch Lady Anya Waynwald und Ser Symond Tempelheim, womit die Spaltung der Lords der Deklaration offen zutage tritt. Petyr kann Lord Yohn Rois' Pläne weiterhin durchkreuzen, indem er mit Hilfe einer großen Mitgift an Lady Anya Waynwald ein Verlöbnis zwischen deren Mündel Harrold Hardyng und Sansa alias Alayne Stein vereinbart. Eine Bedingung Lady Waynwalds ist allerdings, dass Harrold sich in Sansa verliebt. Petyr erklärt Sansa, dass Harrold der Erbe des Grünen Tals ist, und dass er davon ausgehe, dass Robert früh sterben werde, weil er so kränklich ist. Dann werde Sansa ihre wahre Identität preisgeben und sie könnten mit den Lords des Grünen Tals Winterfell zurückerobern. Familie Anmerkungen Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Baelish, Petyr Baelish, Petyr Kategorie:Haus Baelish Baelish, Petyr Kategorie:Haus Baelish von Harrenhal